Bite Of Humanity Reimagined
by Bigpizza
Summary: [Reuploaded due to not showing underneaht titanfall crossovers] The IMC investigates jump anomalies over an old IMC research world. First contact has been made. Bonds will be made and the Citadel must do everything in their power to not suffer from Humanity's bite [Humanity Fuck Yeah! Co writer is still needed, PM me if interested.]
1. First Contact

**UPDATED TIMELINE**

_Everyone out on the Frontier is either running from the past, or chasing the future_

Anonymous

_Speed is life, it dictates survival, move, for your life depends on it._

Anonymous IMC Titan Pilot.

* * *

_2038: Dr. Hammond is born into a wealthy arms manufacturing family_

_2062: Dr. Hammond starts his own Robotics producer known as Hammond Engineering._

_2067: Hammond Engineering rebrands as Hammond Robotics as his influence spreads across the few colonized systems._

_2097: After decades of setbacks, scientists working for Hammond Robotics have finally constructed the first jump drive._

_2097: 184 days after the invention of the Jump Drive, Hammond Robotics rebrand as the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, as the Frontier is discovered twenty-three days after the second rebranding._

_2118: The Core Council decides to begin mass settlement of the Frontier due to extreme overpopulation in the Core. They agree upon sending five million civilians and a force of 50 thousand IMC soldiers to the frontier, this is repeated a total of 53 times increasing the population solely from immigration to over 260 million humans._

_2158: Dr Hammond passes away at the age of 130 years, the Core mourns his death while his son is made, chairman of the IMC._

_2167: Due to new advancements in the medical field, the average human now lives up to 150 years._

_2178: The Population of the frontier has rounded 700 million after many more immigrants and births._

_2217: The Frontier has rounded the 1 billion mark._

_2256: The Core Conflicts break out causing the IMC to withdraw from the frontier. It is still not known who started the war_

_2271: Dr Hammond II passes away._

_2281: The Core Conflicts end, the Core Council has been toppled ensuring the IMC as the government of the Core._

_2589: The IMC reclaims the Frontier after over 300 years of absence, the frontier now inhabits in the hundreds of billions_

_2590: The Titan Wars begin marking the first of two wars that have engulfed the Frontier so far. The IMC declared war on the frontier after several terrorist attacks on IMC bases_

_2594: James McAllen leads a Mutiny on the IMS Odyssey, an IMC supercarrier with Military hardware worth in the billions of credits._

_2509: The Titan Wars end after the Frontier Governments suffers several crushing defeats, annexing most of Frontier Space the IMC installs themselves as the new government in less than eight months._

_2511: The mercenary group known as the Apex Predators are formed, they quickly gain prestige for being efficient, but expensive._

_2526: The Frontier War began when remnants of the Frontier Governments, bandits, slavers and other criminals band together and form The Frontier Militia. Several veterans from The Titan Wars support The Frontier Militia_

_2529: James McAllen is driven out of hiding after the IMC tries to track down a Militia Fleet. Shortly after James McAllen is made the leader of the Frontier Militia. Shortly after, the IMS Sentinel, an IMC superdreadnought suffers extreme damage after being shot by the local Orbital Defense Cannons located at the drydock it was being repaired upon, it is not destroyed but damaged so severely that it won't take part in any battle in the upcoming years._

_2529: After a thirteen-hour-long battle, The Frontier Militia fails to destroy to destroy Demeter and FrontCOMM [Frontier Command] is advised to take a defensive position while the core send more reinforcements to the Frontier. Two weeks later, the IMC captures the leaders of the Militia and executes them. A week after that, the Militia suffers a large amounts of crushing defeats resulting in the Frontier Militia disbanding and turning into banners of pirates, whom pillage anything they can. The IMC has won the frontier._

_2534: Alien ruins are discovered in a remote world in the Outlands. IMC investigation is heavily intensified and numerous artefacts are discovered. [CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, REQUIRES LVL 10 SECURITY CLEARANCE TO ACCESS.]_

_2534: An IMC fleet makes an interesting discovery while patrolling._

* * *

"**Attention all IMC callsigns,**" The speaker in the room said gathering the attention of the small room, "**Jump signatures have been detected in sector Bravo Alpha Gamma Seven Four Nine over Omnisar-8, you are being deployed onto the planet to investigate possible Militia activity. While the Militia has been weakened severely since the battle of demeter 5 years ago, they still pose a threat, albeit nowhere as big as before. Utilize extreme caution and prejudice. Spyglass out"**

"The Militia," An IMC Pilot huffed, "Why are they even bothering anymore? They haven't won a single battle in 5 years."

"No idea mate." Another one said, "But Spyglass says they still are a threat, so treat em like one."

"Yeah," The Pilot responded, "Say Venom, how's the missus doing?"

The other Pilot turned his head to his comrade. "She's doing well, staying home with the kid. Last I heard she made some big sale to the IMC, how about you Chatter?"

"She's still working on Icarus-19, she's on shore leave in like 3 weeks, mine's in six." The IMC Pilot answered, now named Chatter. "Say Venom, what's your wife's job again?"

"You keep forgetting," Venom shook his head, "Software development, she recently got a contract with the IMC for some sort of job with AI."

"Care to share?" Chatter smiled.

"Nah mate, she may be my wife but it's still classified info. Say, where's Kitkat? She should have been back by now."

"No idea," Chatter said shrugging, "We should prob get to the armory to get suited up, I don't want to anger the Admiral again."

"Yeah, Citea-1 is a hellhole, again. Fuck you for that," Venom laughed, "Let's go."

"Sorry," Chatter smirked back as the two IMC Pilots rose from the table they'd been sitting at. Walking out the door they continued down the hallways towards the Armory to get equipped. They rounded a corner and entered an elevator. Exiting it again they continued their walk towards the armory. Coming up on the door Venom walked towards it, two spectres armed with Hemloks stood outside.

"Your security clearance sir." The Spectre asked in a deep robotic voice.

"Alpha Xeno Gamma Nine Five. Alpha Xeno six Actual." Venom said.

"Roger that Callsign: Venom, you're cleared for entrance." The Spectre replied and the two Pilots entered the Armory. The Titan Pilot's armory was always a bit of a mess, two Pilots were getting equipped with gear and a third stood and assembled a outfitted a Kraber.

"Hey Kitty," Chatter yelled as the Pilot who waved back.

"Hey there," The Pilot responded as she slung the Kraber around her shoulder. "Heard Spyglass as I was returning, so I just headed straight to the armory."

"Alright, you think it's Militia remnants?" Venom asked.

"I sure hope so, been sometime since my last engagement with an enemy that was actually a challenge." Kitkat replied as she put her helmet on. The helmet had white colored fur around it's neck and a visor formed like a V that had been pressed down. The blue visor looking at the two Pilots, "Come on, get dressed."

Venom walked over to the lockers and opened his. He grabbed the uniform that was underneath the armor and put it on, the IMC logo on his shoulder. He grabbed the boots first and after that the armor to protect his legs. The body armor went of swiftly and the arms as well. He grabbed the hood that was usually underneath a helmet and put it on before grabbing the helmet. It was white like all other IMC armor pieces, his helmet had a visor formed like a four legged spider. Putting it on he headed over to the weapon station. He grabbed an R-101c. Grabbing a 1.5x to 2.1x Holosight, a silencer and bigger magazines, he then grabbed a B3 Wingman and a Sidewinder SMR he headed over to Chatter who had also gotten into his gear and gotten a CAR smg with his own preferred attachments and guns.

"You two seen Cypher? Haven't seen her yet." Venom asked as he grabbed some Arc grenades and flashbangs.

"She's down in the Titan Bay, she's been down there since 0500 hours." Kitkat answered.

"That early? I woke up at 0731 hours." Venom replied.

"You know she's an early bird," Chatter laughed. "Let's get down to the Titan Bay shall we?"

"Aye" The Pilots answered.

* * *

The three IMC Titan Pilots entered the Titan Bay, most of the other Pilots had gotten ready with the final check ups done. An Ogre caught his eye and he walked towards it with his squad. The Ogre had a Rocket Salvo Pod on it's shoulder and a Quad rocket by it's side.

"Hey there Cypher," Venom greeted as the Ogre's hatch opened and an IMC Pilot dropped down.

"Priviet Venom," The Pilot responded in a heavy russian accent. "You ready for deployment da?"

"Nah, we need to get our titans prepped first." Venom said as the two other Pilots nodded.

"Nyet, I already talked to the MRVN's, your titans are ready for deployment as we speak." Cypher answered.

"Huh, thanks." Venom said as he turned around to find his Titan, "Ona?" He said into his Commslink to his titan.

"Yes Pilot?" The Titan answered him.

"Where are you?"

"Titanfall Deployment Unit 7-Alpha."

"Roger," Venom replied as he walked down the Titan Bay, eventually finding his Titan. ON-4816, or Ona as he called her. His titan was a Stryder outfitted with an automatic 40mm cannon, Vortex shield and an MTMS pod. Climbing up as Ona opened her hatch he climbed in. "Welcome back Pilot." His titan said as the systems came online and the HUD started up.

"Thanks Ona," Venom replied as the neural link established and transferred control of the titan to him. A static sounds was heard from his titan's internal commlink as a HUD of Blisk appeared.

"**Oi, Titan Pilots pay attention. You will be deployed onto the planet in T minus 1 minute. Your mission is to comb your designated area for Militia troops. If there are any, kill them all. This is a former IMC research site so we can't allow them to get anything. The site was built to investigate the Precursor ruins in the area. The climate is dry with in a complicated canyon located inside of a jungle. So be prepared for ambushes. The IMS Nightguard is ready to assist with air support alongside several IMC battleships. Blisk out.**"

Venom nodded to himself as he prepared for the titanfall, "You guys ready?" He asked over the commlink.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chatter responded.

"Translation: He's not ready." Kitkat joked.

"Hey!" Chatter said as the other three Pilots laughed at him.

"Sorry Chatter." Kitkat said with a sweet voice.

"Urgh." Chatter sighed, "I hate it when you use that voice."

"Sorryyyyy." She said in the same voice.

"**TITANFALL COMMENCING IN T minus 30 seconds.**" Spyglass said over the commlink.

"Alright, this is it." Venom said. "HOORAH!" He cheered

The other three Pilots cheered as well as Spyglass began to count down.

"**3… 2… 1… COMMENCING TITANFALL!**"

* * *

Tali'Zorah had always been interested in technology and how it all worked. Hence why she'd even agreed to this mission much to her father's dismay. She couldn't really blame him, the Planet they were scouting out a planet when they discovered alien ruins. Not Prothean ruins, no. Something else, far more ancient. Some of the experts she'd talked with said they could be up to a hundred thousand years old. But that wasn't why she was here. They'd also found far more recent structures… Dating back only 7 years. They were looking at a possible first contact scenario with an unknown alien species. Well, possibly if they were still around on this planet. The crew she'd gone with was small, only a single corvette for this scouting mission albeit the entire Flotilla was waiting behind the Mass Relay just on the rim of the system.

"Tali, over here." A quarian Marine said as he waved to her, gaining her attention. "This one is still working."

Tali walked over to the Marine and looked at the computer he'd been standing by. Sitting down in the chair by it. The Computer had begun starting up and a logo appeared.

_Loading…._

_Note: The files present in this computer is IMC property and stealing/copying data without permission will be counted as a capital crime._

_Thank you…_

_Loading…_

_ERROR: FILES CORRUPT AS OF 23/10/2342_

Tali didn't understand the language but judging by the fact that the PC then turned off gave a rather obvious result. The data was corrupt. "It's most likely corrupt, no use." She said to the Marine who just nodded.

"Uh, Tali?" Another Marine said, "You might want to see this!"

"What is it?" Tali asked as she walked towards the Marine who stood by an open door. Looking out she didn't see anything, "Where?"

"Up there." The Quarian Marine pointed up to the sky. Looking up Tali gasped in shock. Several objects were falling down with blinding lights and several dropships in the distance… Dropships… She knew they weren't Quarian. "We need to contact the Flotilla, NOW!"

* * *

Venom walked down between the buildings of the research station as IMC forces entered the building. Sixteen grunts walked by his side in lines as their aim were focused on the buildings and the top of the canyon far above them. The canyon was pretty wide. Here it was at least a hundred meters. He spotted an old heavy turret and activated his external speaker.

"Gamma Ovra Nine, I want that heavy turret secured and activated. Terra Foxtrot One and Helix Poil Eight will watch your backs." He commanded and the Grunts acknowledged as they started moving towards the building and soon appeared on top.

"Heavy turret secured and activated." The grunts replied as the turret came online and started over looking the IMC forces.'

"Gamma Ovra Nine, hold your position, set up a light turret if you have one. Terra Foxtrot One through Three, you secure the building. Spectre Squad Omega Bravo Delta Seven through eleven, assist Gamma Ovra Nine and Terra Foxtrot One through Three." Venom commanded and the grunts and spectres began to do his command as an IMC Pilot wallran the walls of the canyon to assist the grunts.

Continuing down the canyon he jumped out of his titan, "Ona, engage follow mode."

"Engaging follow mode." Ona replied as she began to follow her Pilot.

"Gamma Ovra One through Five, with me." Venom commanded as he sprinted up to a rather large building. "Planting charge" He announced as he planted an explosive device. "BREACHING." The charge exploded and the IMC forces pooled into the building. He heard voices. Panicked voices.

"Ssssh, non IMC contacts. Be quiet. Encircle them." Venom whispered as the grunt squads surrounded the room with the voices. Venom enhanced his hearing to try and catch if they were Militia or scavvers… He couldn't understand them. They weren't speaking english, japanese or russian. "Ona, run analysation of the language, what is it?"

"Unknown language." Ona replied in his comm.

"Roger, Gamma Ovra One through Five, you ready?" He asked in his commslink. He was met with a series of affirmatives. "Roger that, breach the room." The Pilot kicked the door open as several IMC grunts also flooded into the room and aimed their guns at the figures inside the room… Problem was, they weren't Militia, or scavvers…

"What in the fuck?" Venom muttered to himself as he looked at them, his gun still raised high.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for the massive delay in the rewrite of the story. I was caught in exams and personal problems and I am still dealing with some. I am afraid that Of Flesh, Metal and mythical powers is going to have to wait a month or two more. I was confused with where I wanted the original Bite of Humanity to go but for this one I've decided what I want and when I want. I'm sorry for leaving such a shallow explanation for why I stopped the story to focus on this rewrite. Hopefully you will all enjoy this as much as I enjoy bringing stories to you.**

**Happy Hunting, Big Pizza out.**


	2. Escorted

"Speech"

"_Alien speech"_ (both POV's)

"**Radio chatter**"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Tension was thick, Venom could nearly taste it. His R-101c was still raised and aimed at one of the aliens. The aliens were clearly panicked, frantic looking around with shaking hands. Some of the grunts had begun to do the same as the aliens. But Venom stood tall, precise, with authority and power. Looking to his side at the other IMC troops he slowly reached his hand up in the air and lowered it, signalling to the others to lower their weapons.

"Lower your weapons, slowly, don't appear threatening." He spoke and some of the grunts hesitated, "That's an order."

The grunts slowly began to lower their weapons. He could see their sweating faces. Slowly he holstered his rifle around his shoulder and slowly stepped forwards with his hands in the air. The aliens reacted with their guns trained on him. "Sir-" A grunt said but Venom quickly cut them off.

"Cut it, they're more scared than you, we need to appear non threatening." Venom said as he slowly reached his hands up for his helmet. Clicking a few buttons and the helmet released around his with a hiss. Slowly he took the helmet off and revealed his face to the aliens. This provoked several reactions among the aliens, most clearly shock. "Who are you?" He asked.

"_What did it say?_" One of the aliens said in a panicked voice.

"_I dont know, can we contact the flotilla?_"

"_Calm down, they haven't attacked us yet. They may be trying to avoid conflict._" One of the aliens said, a female one judging by its voice. "_Lower your weapons, there's a high chance they are here to investigate this place. This might be one of their planets._"

"_Alright Tali, I hope you know what you're doing._" Another one replied. While Venom didn't understand them, he had a feeling in his gut they were arguing. His suspicion was confirmed when the aliens slowly lowered their weapons.

"Venom." He said pointing to himself, hopefully they would catch the memo that he was just trying to tell them their name.

"Venom_._" The female alien said, Venom nodded again and pointed to himself. "Venom."

The alien looked at him before pointing to herself "_Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_"

"Tali." He said tasting the name. "I like it."

A crackling in his ear. "**Xeno Five Actual, report**" It was spyglass, he cursed silently and turned around and put on his helmet again.

"Xeno Five Actual to command, I read you." Venom said, "You might wanna see this."

"**Roger that, establishing Pilot Helmet Camera to Command feed.**" Spyglass said and paused, "**That was… unexpected.**"

"Spyglass, your advice?" Venom asked.

"**Keep them where they are currently, dropships will be sent and I will contact Admiral Graves and the rest of the fleet. ETA: 15 minutes.**" Spyglass answered.

"Roger that, Xeno Five Actual out." Venom said and turned around to the other IMC troops, "New orders, we are to stay here and make sure that the aliens are secure for transport aboard dropships. We are to wait until the rest of the fleet arrives alongside the Admiral. Ovra One through three, I want you to secure the building. Ovra Four, you are to secure the doorway and Ovra Five, you are to stay in here with me." The grunts acknowledged and began to move out into their positions. Venom turned around and faced the aliens once again.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Tali was scared, scared beyond belief. Right now she was staring down the barrel of a rifle of some sort. An Alien at the end of the barrel with it's finger right over the trigger. The Quarian Marines had also reacted with their guns trained on the alien that was aiming at her. The alien slowly turned its head around, white helmet with a blue visor glowing vibrantly.

"_Lower your weapons, slowly, don't appear threatening_." The alien said in a voice that reeked with authority, not someone you wanted to cross. When some of the other aliens hesitated. He, she assumed continued "_That's an order._"

The aliens lowered their guns and Tali looked at them. They were all clad in gear, they were clearly military. Grenades, knives and other items. But their guns, they clearly weren't Mass effect weapons. If she had to guess, they still used bullets. Perhaps they were early in space travel? The aliens slowly began to lower their weapons as did the one who stood in front. The alien in front slowly holstered the weapon around it's shoulder, held its hands up and slowly walked towards them. The Quarian Marines reacted to this by all aiming their weapons at it. One of the aliens yelled out "_Sir-_" The alien in front cut it off quickly

"_Cut it, they're more scared than you, we need to appear non threatening._" It said as he slowly reached its hands up for its helmet. Clicking a few buttons and the helmet released around the head with a hiss. Slowly he took the helmet off and revealed its face to the them. It looked like an asari, and it was incredibly creepy. The only differences were that this one was white, and had this fur instead of the blue skin and tendrils that Asari had. And it was male.

"It looks like an asari." She muttered to herself, "Maybe the protheans had something to do with this."

"I don't care, but it's really creepy." The marine next to her said.

"_Who are you?_" The alien asked, it's face showing curiosity, if it's facial expressions were the same as an Asari's.

"What did it say?" One of the marines blurted out stupidly.

"I don't know, can we contact the flotilla?" Another marine asked Tali.

"Calm down, they haven't attacked us yet. They may be trying to avoid conflict." Tali told the other Quarians. "Lower your weapons, there's a high chance they are here to investigate this place. It might be one of their planets."

"Alright Tali, I hope you know what you're doing." The marine said and lowered his weapon as did the others. The alien in front then looked at her and pointed to himself, "Venom." He said, due to the situation and the fact that the alien had gestured to itself when saying the word. Tali tilted her head and repeated the word. "Venom."

The alien smiled and repeated the word again, "Venom." the alien made a gesture to her. Tali took it as it wanted to know her name. "Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

"Tali," The alien in front of her said her name, "_I like it._"

Tali smiled, not that the alien could see it of course, with her environmental suit on. The alien then suddenly turned around silently muttering something and put on it's helmet.

"_Xeno Five Actual to command, I read you._" The alien said, voice filled with respect "_You might wanna see this._"

Tali had a feeling that the alien, Venom. Was been speaking to it's superiors.

"_Spyglass, your advice?_" The alien asked into its commlink.

"_Roger that, Xeno Five Actual out_." The alien said and turned around to the other alien soldiers, its voice authoritative and with power, "_New orders, we are to stay here and make sure that the aliens are secure for transport aboard dropships. We are to wait until the rest of the fleet arrives alongside the Admiral. Ovra One through three, I want you to secure the building. Ovra Four, you are to secure the doorway and Ovra Five, you are to stay in here with me._" The aliens said something in their alien language and most of them began to head out. '_To secure the building'_ She thought. The alien that had seemed to command the other aliens remained in the room with four more. The alien turned around and faced them again.

"_Now, where were we?_" It said as it moved slowly towards her. Tali inspected it's body armor, it looked heavy, extremely heavy. Besides from the face from earlier, it didn't show any skin at all. And something seemed… off about it. Some feeling, fear maybe. A gut feeling saying that she should fear what she was standing in front of. It was extremely uncomfortable. The alien had all sorts of gadgets on it. A sidearm that looked like it packed a heavy punch. Some sort of weapon also hang on it's back. By the looks of it it was some sort of rocket launcher. The rifle it had pointed at her face earlier also hang by its side. Definitely not any type of citadel registered weapon. It seemed to inspect her as well. She couldn't see of course, but she could feel it. The eyes watching over her and the other Quarians, waiting for any hostile actions. The other aliens in the room were also equipped well. However, not nearly as much as the one standing in front of her. "_Follow._" It made some sort of gesture to her. The other aliens had understood and started to move out of the room.

Following the alien out of the room she saw the many other soldiers that had been with him when they had in. One of them setting up some kind of turret. The alien walked over some metal where a door once had stood, didn't take much to figure out they had blown the door in. The alien walked down onto the ground, lush grass growing, it started walking left and when her head turned she felt her stomach drop.

* * *

Venom turned left and climbed up onto his Stryder's hands before it placed him inside the cockpit, hatch still open allowing the aliens to see him. When he looked down at them he couldn't see their faces, but their body language only emitted one emotion. Pure fear, he huffed silently to himself. A Grunt feared titans, and they were used to them being around as friendly support. Of course aliens would be scared of a 7.4 meter tall mech with an automatic 40mm cannon. He could hear their panicked talk. He turned around to the four grunts who stood beside the aliens, in an escort position. A couple of Grunt squads stopped when they saw the aliens and Venom swiftly spoke. "You, what's your squad numbers?"

One of the grunts spoke up, "Uela one through three sir."

"Roger that, what is your current objective?"

"To patrol from point Delta to Elama." The Grunt answered.

"You got a new objective, you are to escort me and the aliens towards the landing site one klick northwest, overlooking the jungles underneath, IMC ships are currently on their way." Venom commanded and the Grunts swiftly fell into position and Venom turned around, "Alright people, move out." The hatch promptly closed and Venom took out the 40mm cannon as they began to walk down the valley. Three IMC Phantoms flew over the valley with a roar hovering over the group as one of them hailed Venom in.

"Windroar Nine Actual to Xeno Five Actual, do you copy?" The pilot asked over the comms.

"I copy Windroar Nine Actual, what are you doing here?"

"We were commanded to escort you to your destination marked point Parlament, we will secure the air and guide you from above."

"Roger that Windroar Nine Actual, Xeno Five Actual out."

"Windroar Nine Actual out." The pilot said and the commlink felt silent and the Phantoms hovered over the group as they began to walk down the valley.

* * *

Tali stood completely still as she watched the alien climb onto some sort of giant mech, it was tall, so tall. The other Quarians stood still, frozen by fear. A giant weapon laid on the back of the mech. And some sort of pod on its shoulder. A missile pod if she had to guess. The Alien climbed into the mech, the hatch still open. It just looked at them.

"I- Is that Geth?" One of the Quarians asked, voice layered in a thick cover of fear and terror.

"No," Tali answered, "But it may still be AI…"

"Well, I don't want to stay around here." The same Quarians said as he slowly backed away. Only for the Quarians to hear clicks as the soldiers aimed at them. The Alien in the mech silently shook it's head and turned around when a group of alien soldiers passed by. The alien in the mech spoke up, commanding the alien troops who quickly moved towards them, looks like they were escorting them. They had barely walked a hundred meters before Tali heard a roar above them as some sort of alien aircraft hovered above, mostly black and white but with some orange outlines. Looking at it she saw two double barreled guns, obviously some sort of machine gun. On each 'wing' two boxes appeared, one some sort of engine and the other clearly a missile pod. Seeing the three hover above she gulped again and watched as they hovered above before finally flying up above again and moving into an escort formation. She couldn't blame them, they had every right to be as cautious as they couldn't know what Quarians were capable off… just like she didn't know what they could.

They continued down the valley, during this time she paid attention to any detail about all the soldiers she saw. 'Ancestors they have many automated infantry.' She thought as another pack of some sort of alien automated infantry moved along the valley, only about one human for every four automated infantry. It was scary to say the least. She could only pray that they weren't planning on killing her…

* * *

"_OPENING GATE TO; AIRSTRIP ZELT FIVE THROUGH TWELVE, EXERCISE CAUTION FOR: TITANS AND AIRCRAFT._" The announcer spoke as the gate to the airstrips overlooking the jungle underneath the valley-mountain hybrid. Tali walked alongside the alien soldiers as they escorted them towards one of the airstrips where several smaller alien ships where taking off. Venom said something in his alien language as they continued. "_The IMS New Oddysey will arrive in T-20 seconds alongside the rest of the 1st IMC Frontier Fleet."_

Since they had taken off from the buildings where the aliens had taken them from, more aliens had joined them. Three more mechs now walked alongside them, another one like Venom's mech, slim and built for speed by the looks. One for the direct opposite, built like a tank made to last. It was the biggest of the mechs. The last one looked like a medium between the two, it didn't take much brain to know how deep in they were already. If these aliens wanted, they could kill them all without a problem.

It was calm for a few seconds, odd, the aliens had been chatting among themselves for the entirety of the walk. '_Why did they stop?_' She wondered, a few seconds later her answer was answered.

The biggest starship she had ever seen had just jumped in. The other Quarians began to panic as they saw the multi kilometer long starship hovering above the jungle, hundreds more ships of varying shapes and sizes joined the big one. The aliens just started to grin at their reactions.

After a minute of continues ships jumping in, she could see hundreds, if not thousands of ships, some of them spilling out fighters like the ones that had been escorting them. As the Quarians continued to look in shock and fear, Tali spotted multiple aircraft flying down towards them. Venom had jumped out of his mech and stood besides it, looking at the aircraft. Walking over to the edge as the aircrafts, some kind of dropships hovered by the edge, Venom spoke as the side opened. "_Admiral Graves,_"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the delay but the finals have been hell on me, luckily they are over now so I can focus more on the story now. I did go on writers block for a few weeks due to me being stuck but I eventually found my way out of it. I don't really have all too much to say before we go onto the reviews other THAN GLORY TO THE IMC!**

**Le reviews**

**Review:**

**Aquaticmammals**

**We got an author getting in on that Quarian action.**

**Answer: Hell yeah brother!**

**Review:**

**ChaosGodLizea:**

**An even better start to an extremely promising story**

**Answer: Why thank you :D**

**Review: **

**CheesusChrist15**

**So the facist megacorp wins against the Militia? That sucks.**

**Answer: Militia Terrorist, you shall pay for your crimes, nyeh!**

**Review:**

**Warflower**

**Oh yes please!**

**Answer: Hell yeah!**

**Review:**

**MathewPL**

**This looks promising! Cant wait for new chapters.**

**Answer: And you shall wait no longer!**

**Thank you all for reading and thanks a lot for 1.3k views, 147 followers and 97 favorites!**

**Also, I still need a co writer, hit me up!**


	3. Captured

**A/N: I have made changes to the first bit of chapter 1 as I got an update of when Titanfall actually takes place, I've moved the timeline about an additional 300 years into the future. I advise you read that.**

"_Admiral Graves," _Venom said as an alien stepped out of the shuttle, this one had black skin and looked elderly, a pistol was holstered at his hip. The way Venom had talked reeked of respect, Tali could guess that this '_Admiral Graves'_ was Venom's superior. "_Venom, glad to see you" _That voice reeked of respect and authority even more than Venom's voice. Another alien stepped out of the dropship, this one taller than Venom and without a mask, and by the ancestors, he was ripped. He could probably beat down a Krogan in a one on one. "_Oi Venom! These are the aliens eh?" _While Venom's voice had reeked of authority, that voice reeked of arrogance, but an arrogance that had been earned, an arrogance of an Apex Predator in the field.

"_Aye sir, these are the aliens." _Venom answered to the other alien. Tali watched as the two other aliens walked up to her, the elder one reached out with his hands, "_Marcus Graves"_ Tali looked at the hand before slowly reaching her own out and this "Marcus Graves" firmly grabbed her hand and shook it, perhaps some sort of greeting among this species? The next one moved over, "_Kuben Blisk"_ he said in a gruff voice, looking at him she saw so many scars, a knife was strapped to the shoulder, the chest and on the leg, some sort of weapon hang in a piece of cloth tied around his chest, it was primarily white and with some orange and there was a pistol at his hip. 'Ancestors, they look like asari' she found herself thinking again. "_Oi?_" The alien said something in an attention gathering tone. She quickly said her own name and the "Kuben Blisk" alien looked satisfied.

More dropships appeared in the air, dropping off soldiers, however, one held still at a height of at least 20m, the hatch opened and Tali was confused. 'Why would they do that?' She watched as four figures jumped out of the dropship and landed next to them. They were geared like Venom, armed to the teeth. Like the soldiers before them, they paid little to no mind about her and the other Quarians.

"Tali!" She heard one of the aliens call, when she looked it was Venom waving at her and signalling her to come, "_Get over here._" She and the other Quarians approached and the aliens began loading them onto the dropships. The dropship wasn't anything special. Some rails to hold onto and about 6 seats. Looking into the cockpit she saw two more aliens adjusting controls. "_Prepare for jump in 10 seconds!_" One of them yelled as the door closed and she felt the dropship move up in the air.

"_Jumping in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… MARK_" As the alien talked, Tali swear her vision began becoming blue, especially in the corners. The blue light enveloped her vision and disappeared not even a second later. She felt dizzy, and so did the other Quarians in the dropship while the aliens appeared fine. Some of them shook their heads with a smile. Venom moved over and inspected them, he must have thought they were fine because he turned to the alien pilots. "_Take us aboard the Stargazer!_"

"_Roger that sire!_" The alien pilot answered, Tali decided to look out the window, they weren't on the planet anymore. Sure, she could still see it, as the planet still filled most of the view if she looked down out of the glass of the dropship. She could feel her jaw drop as she continued to look. So many giant ships.

"Tali! Look, what in the name of the ancestors!" One of the marines said as he pointed at a large ship they were headed towards. It was at least 8 kilometers, no doubt. The small dropship approached the large ship. The dropship appeared to head towards what looked like a hangar. Several of the other dropships were also docking in.

As the dropship came closer it passed some sort of barrier that seemed to block out the vacuum of space. The dropship's door opened, the hangar was big, several layers of catwalks were present with dropships docked already. A turret of some sort was present in the corner, being around 5 meters high with 2 'arms' each with 2 guns. Several robots also scattered the hangar, from the big ones to the mechanized infantry to some that seemed to be workers. Several aliens also scattered the hangar, talking, preparing dropships or making their way the dropships, most of which with guns at the ready.

She felt someone press on her back and she took a step out, the aliens and her fellow Quarians in suit. More Quarians exited the other troops. Most of the aliens were wearing masks of sorts, several were encased fully in some sort of suit. She was lead towards one of the hallways, Venom and his friends not following. She was taken further into the giant ship and taken to what looked like a medical ward. The aliens took them into some sort of pens, which sprayed them with first a blue liquid and then a grey gas. The pen was quickly ventilated and Tali taken out. If she had to guess, it was some sort of decontamination machine. They were taken into another room where she and the others had their electronics taken, leaving them only in their suits.

"_Shouldn't we also take the suits?_" One of the aliens asked.

"_What? No! We don't know if they need them to survive, for all we know, oxygen could be lethal to them!_" A different one said in an angry tone.

"_Fair point._"

The aliens that had been inside the suits disappeared, and different aliens more akin to Venom. Geared like soldiers. They lead them through the ship, hallway after hallway. They entered one that had a bunch of doors, at least 20 with plastic doors. Tali was brought to one and one of the aliens opened the door and she entered the cell.

"Guess I'm a prisoner now." She said to herself as the other Quarians were also brought to cells. The cell contained what looked like a bed, some sort of seat mounted into the wall and the ground and another one with a mirror. In the corner black cloth hang on a railing and some sort of metal contraption was mounted on the wall, it didn't take long for her to find out it was a shower.

Shelves were mounted on the wall just above the bed containing several white sheets encased in either plastic or leather with alien letters, they must be books. She also found a small case of laminated cards. 52 cards in total, maybe she could do something with those later. Other than that, there wasn't a lot of items in the room, she picked up the cards and sat down at a table and began playing with the cards to make time pass…

* * *

Bullets whistled pasts Venom's head as he ducked by a broken down car, he heard screaming around him as IMC forces pushed with him, an IMC Atlas with it's left arm missing, a charred hull, missing armor and half the hatch pushed up the street, Pilot not in seat. The Titan opened fire, inaccurate 20mm slugs piercering the Militia's cover. Venom grabbed the opportunity and aimed his arm at a nearby 2 story building, a grappling hook shot out and Venom quickly found himself on the roof, Militia forces below, opening fire, the 8.19mm tungsten penetrator rounds tore through the Militia grunts like a fist through wet paper. The ground painted red as Venom reloaded while jumping to another roof, a flash warned him as a bullet tore into a small radar dish, Venom in cover behind, peaking slightly he saw a Militia sniper some roofs away, the sniper fired again but missed, this time Venom peaked fully and unloaded his R-101c into the sniper, sending him down.

Running over the rooftops he saw multiple IMC forces moving through the alleyway below. An Ogre in pristine condition with an XO-16BTR Chaingun with a Pilot on top. A Paladin tank rolled behind with 8 grunts at either side. Suddenly a fireball enveloped the Ogre, the Ogre was largely unhurt and began to open fire on the Militia who had fired an Archer.

More Militia forces pushed out, throwing bags at the Paladin which fired it's double barrel 80mm cannon, blowing the small store where four Militia had hidden to kingdom come. The bags exploded crushing the Paladin's armor and tracks rendering it useless. Soon after four IMC grunts pulled out and fell of the tank as it exploded. The Ogre opened fire on the thin metal sheet buildings ahead tearing through it, killing Militia round by round. The Ogre was hit by turde Archer missiles as three Militia Pilots ran on the rooftops. Breaking into a run Venom wallran along the small before leaping. Holding down the trigger he hovered mid-air and gunned one down before the other two could react. Landing on the building. One of the Pilots, a rookie no doubt panicked and tried to pull out his EVA-8. Venom kicked it out of the Pilot's hand before punching him in the gut and jumped over him using his jumpkit. He kicked the Pilot in the black of his head sending the Militia Pilot spiraling down where he landed with a wet crack and his movement seized.

"YOU IMC DOG!" The last Militia Pilot screamed at him, her voice coated with anger. She pulled out her R101c but by the time she was aiming Venom was already in her face. Punching the gun out of her arm he kicked her in the chest and jumped up with a fist to the sending her screaming backwards. Her helmet had cracked under the force sending pieces into her face. She turned around clutching her face in pain and Venom sent his grapple ahead, hitting her in the back and he pulled sending her flying towards him. He grabbed her head mid-air and slammed her head into the rooftop crushing the skull.

A pop-up on Venom's HUD appeared and Blisk's face came up, "**ALL IMC PERSONNEL, THE INSURGENTS ARE ATTEMPTING TO EVAC THEIR LITTLE BASE HERE, DO NOT LET IT HAPPEN!**"

Venom quickly continued his way over the rooftops, jumping over gaps. He heard gunshots and turned his attention, 2 IMC Titans fighting it out with 4 Militia Titans. "This is Xeno Five Actual, requesting Titanfall at my location."

"**Titanfall request accepted, standby for Titanfall Pilot.**" Spyglass answered and Venom's HUD pinged an ETA and location. Looking up he saw the Titanfall. The iconic rustle and the Titan broke the fall with a loud bang and hit the ground. Running over to his Stryder and jumping Up as the hatch opened. Hej quickly found his seat and the hatch closed and he stood up. His Titans visual feed establishing and the HUD turning on.

"**Establishing neural link… Welcome back Pilot, I've missed you.**" A female voice spoke out.

"Missed you too Ona, how are you looking?"

"**Ready to rock and rumble,**" Ona answered, "**I detect friendly IMC Titans under heavy fire, I recommend we help.**"

"T'was the plan." Venom said grabbing his automatic 40mm cannon from his back. Breaking the dome shield with a dash. The Titan moving swiftly to support the fellow IMC troops. Dashing around the corner he saw that one of the two IMC Titans had fallen, but guessing by the IMC Pilot moving about, he had survived by ejection.

"**Sir, caution is advised, we are outnumbered 3 to 4.**" Ona said in her british voice as Venom opened fire on the first Militia titan, an Atlas armed with XO-16BTR Chaingun. The 40mm shells colliding with the titan downing it's shields which was promptly broken by the fist that send it stumbling backwards. Venom unleashed his MTMS which locked onto the joints of the right arm of the Atlas, eight missiles colliding hitting the unshielded arm blowing the armor straight off and tearing the arm off. The Militia Atlas fired a salvo of rockets to no success as the other IMC Titan, an Atlas, unleashed two burst of rockets from it's rapid fire quadrocket destroying most of the armor making it easy for Venom to crush the hatch with a fist, ripping out the Militia Pilot and crushing him.

"**Hostile Titan downed,**" Ona said as Venom turned around and fired a salvo of 40mm shells onto a Militia Stryder. The Stryder put up it's vortex shield catching a volley of rockets before throwing it back. Both Venom and the other IMC Titan dashed to the side as the rockets collided with support beams that held up a makeshift tower. Venom fired his cluster missile as the Tower, crushing the support beams and the tower began to fall. The Militia Stryder began to back off the avoid the tower but Venom tackled the Stryder sending it back. The Stryder was crushed by the Tower as it hit the ground dividing the square they were fighting in into two. Venom on one side with a Militia Ogre and the IMC Titan on the other side. The Ogre was armed with a Quadrocket of it's own and a golden shine that it emitted told Venom that it had a shield core active. Firing off the MTMS to weaken the shields he began firing with the 40mm. The Ogre put down a particle wall in it's little corner forcing Venom to put up his own. The two Titans stood there watching each other as the particle walls began to fade.

As soon as it faded away, Venom reopened fire on the Militia Ogre which quickly fired off a salvo of Slaved Warheads which collided with Venom's titan, downing his shields.

"**Warning, shields are down by 25%, I advise we utilize dashes to avoid further damage.**" Ona said.

"Har har har" Venom laughed sarcastically as he continued to fire on the Ogre. It's shields downed with a thumm. Firing his MTMS at the Ogre, the missiles damaging and weakening the armor. The 40mm colliding with the weakened Ogre. Dashing forwards he slammed the 40mm in through the hatch, firing a single round crushing the Pilot inside. Throwing the Titan over his shoulder into a building where it landed feet in the air before it promptly exploded.

Almost as soon as the Militia Titan had exploded, Venom's vision faded to black.

* * *

The Simulation pod opened with a hiss and Venom stepped outside, smile on his face. His squadmates sitting on crates and anything they could sit on. Kitkat was sitting on a metal chair wearing a pair of civilian jeans and an IMC T-shirt, a Neko on her head. Kitkat adored cats, growing up with 17 would do such. By her side Cypher was sitting on a crate fiddling with a datapad while Chatter had been looking at the screen showcasing Venom's simulation.

"Great job Venom," Chatter said with a smile, "Loved how you handled that Pilot in the slums area, not many could do that."

"Yeah, that was awesome," Kitkat laughed.

Venom gave of a small chuckle of his own, "Thanks guys," He said, "Food's in about an hour, you guys wanna go to the Pilot's Lounge before?"

The other three Pilots agreed merily to the proposal, and they walked out of the room chatting.

* * *

**First off, I wanna say I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, the past month has been a blast, I couldn't even write for a week. Why? Well, thing is that currently for the school year, I'm at a danish roleplaying boarding school. And for the first week, we were not allowed to use our PCs and Ipads. And well, since I got sausage fingers, I couldn't write on my phone without well, issues lol. **

**The roleplaying school is extremely fun, albeit a little tiring at times. I also have to be "social" (yuck) so I can't spend all my time being a bloody goblin. I'm also sorry for the relative shortness of the chapter. Also, I got a lot of reviews, so I won't be responding to all reviews in the actually A/N because it takes up way too much space and time, depending on the amount of course, The A/N actually takes up like 900 words this time around, so yeah, oof. Anyways, let's get onto the reviews :D**

**Review: Apex Specter:**

**wonderful chapter looking forward to more in the future. Glory to the IMC**

**Answer:**

**Thank you AND GLORY TO THE IMC!**

**Review: WarFlower:**

**:) I'm always down for the OP curbstomp you know**

**Answer:**

**Yep, glory to humanity AND TO THE IMC!**

**Review: ChaosGodLizea:**

**I enjoyed how you gave the perspective of both the Quarians, and the IMC. It gives a new depth to the story that you don't get from being on only one side. I also found it amusing to read about the reactions the Quarians had to encountering the IMC, and witnessing most everything they had to offer. Keep up the good work. I eagerly await the next installment.**

**May Chaos Guide You,**

**Chaos God Lizea**

**Answer: I'm happy that you enjoyed the story. I will try to put in all sides to the story, especially if it is important. And yeah, an IMC fleet is not something to mess with in my AU.**

**May Chaos Guide You As Well,**

**Big Pizza**

**Review: Bridgeburn100**

**I really like the two perspectives on this chapter!**

**Answer: I'm happy you do :D**

**Review: Hornig3:**

**Well this is interesting, lets see what happens when they really try to talk things out.**

**Answer: We'll see won't we?**

**Review: Coment9:**

**I mean uh I'm all for a military first contact but a private company? That's just doesn't site right with me and while I don't have anything against the IMC it sucks that it isn't the militia who makes first contact**

**Answer: It's not Militia because it wouldn't make sense, I want the story to be set with titanfall 1 tech and with a pre-existing government. Even if the Militia won the frontier there would still be infighting etc. Aka, not the best to use. Also, in this story the IMC is both the government and a corporation.**

**Review: OMAC001:**

**Interesting take. Most of these have the Militia as the government. Nice to see a change of pace.**

**Answer: Yeah, I'm also shocked that there are so few Titanfall and ME crossovers, seems like a perfect fit.**

**Review: DomR1997:**

**This is turning out to be amazingly interesting.**

**Answer: Why thank you!**

**Review: Janne Rolfe Jalandoni:**

**Death to the XENOS!**

**Answer: Not to our Quarian friends :3**

**Review: Fresh prince1:**

**glad to see this is still alive**

**Answer: Looks pretty alive to me tbh**

**Review: Artyom-Dreizehn:**

**Titanfall tech in FTL trumps ME FTL due to precision jumps in atmo and anywhere else(the Sound barrier being broken due to air to vacuum displacement with mass which is the ship appearing out of nowhere), Vessels larger than a ME frigate in atmo(means stronger engines, anti grav, superstructure, hull integrity and durability), Cyberwarfare also trumps ME due to IMC's dedicated research in improving automated machines and AI(real AI not accidental) it's like analogous to the Bolo Series which Humanity's strength is through Improving AI and Weapons systems(Hellbore). Thumbs up and looking forward for more!**

**Answer: Correct! Titanfall's FTL is waaaaay more useful that ME due to the fact that it aint reliant upon fixed locations etc. Also that they wont have to worry about a fucking eezo reactor meltdown. Cyberwarfare is indeed also superior, I mean there is a reason why spyglass is called, ya know. Spyglass. I haven't seen/read/played Bolo so I can't comment on that. And thank you :D**

**Review: Blaze1992:**

**Is the IMC still evil aka mass killing Civ's with specters?**

**Answer: Actually, the people of The Colony weren't Civ's, they were mutineers. All of em, and well yeah. Mutineering is a pretty big fucking crime. Coupled along with that for all the IMC knew, they could be armed. The IMC did the right thing, they utilized a robotic infantry that would take about 10 minutes to make instead of a human being which takes 18 years. Also, the Militia are not much better, they're made of slavers, rapists, pirates, terrorists etc.**

**Review: Lighttrain:**

**a co writer you say? after reading roughly 50 mass effect stories I think I have a good grasp now and to be honest I love this story already**

**Answer: Thank you light, M'dear friend, I'd take up on the offer like I told you on steam ;D**

**Review: EvilTheLast:**

**I'm liking this rewrite better than your previous story. Well, it's really actually a totally a new story.**

**Answer: Actually, it is not a rewrite, rewrites are simply to fix mistakes etc. Reimagination is when you take the story and edit significant plot points and events etc. But again, thank you :D**

**Review: Guardian of the Inheritance**

**Good job keep it up**

**Answer: I shall do so!**

**A lot of reviews phew…**

**Big pizza signing off.**


	4. Politics I

A glass filled with alcohol was slightly shaking as the owner slowly leaned back into the couch gathered with 3 others. Blinding neon lights in the background and music blasting out of the speakers. Taking a zip of the drink he looked at his friends as they chatted.

"And then he was like 'Damn girl! How'd you do that?'. And guess what I answered?"

"No clue" One of the others answered and took a zip as well.

"By not having my head up my ass!" The female laughed hysterically.

"Ha! That'll teach that arrogant prick," He laughed, "Ah Kitkat, why do you always have the funniest stories?"

"Grew up in Downton Angel City, there's a bar at nearly every corner."

Venom chuckled, he himself had also spent most of his childhood in Downton Angel City, or DAC as most called it. Taking another zip he emptied the glass. "Oi Venom, what glass is that?"

"Eight," Venom smiled.

"Eight?" Cypher said with a raised eyebrow.

"Pro of being a Gen 10,." Venom joked as the four Pilots laughed again.

"So Venom, you got any stories?" Chatter asked.

"Well there was this one time on Yruiaka 5…" Venom said with a smile as the other Pilot's face began to light up with smiles, "Not my proudest moments." The four Pilots broke out into laughter again.

"Ah, was a good call to go down to the Pilot's Lounge, albeit I think we shouldn't drink anymore today." Kitkat smiled.

"Ditto on that." Chatter smiled.

"Food's in five, let's go. We wouldn't want to miss it would we?" Venom said.

"Not for the life of it."

* * *

Rael'Zorah nar Rayya stood on the bridge of the Rayya. The Rayya was a dreadnought 950m long and the flagship of the Heavy Fleet of the Migrant Fleet. It was Rael's task to keep the fleet safe incase of an attack. The patrol fleet would be the first responders sure, but incase they couldn't make it. The Heavy Fleet would take over. However, such affairs were not Rael's concerns as of late. It was his daughter. She had been sent to a planet located just out of Citadel space, strange signals had been emitting from it in a repeating manner. Tali had been sent out with 2 squads of Qurian Marines. They were supposed to report every 8 hours. Last time they did? 2 days ago was the last time. Due to recent… events within the Flortilla only him and Admiral Daro'Xen knew about the operation.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around as a Quarian with a red suit walked up to him, "Admiral, Sire."

"Yes?" Rael responded.

"The Conclave wants to see you, regarding your request to travel far outside of Citadel space."

"Alright," Rael said as he stepped back, the floor around him was marked in a circle as holograms sprouted up. Holographic projections of Quarians surrounded him, the conclave. A Quarian rose from the crowd and spoke clearly. "Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya, your request to venture beyond known space has been considered by the Conclave. We have gone over your reasons to settle outside of Citadel space and the Conclave has voted. We are ready to travel through the relay at anytime, your request has passed. We are going beyond the known once the fleets are ready.." The Quarian spoke as she looked at the Admiral.

The Female Quarian couldn't see it but Rael was smiling, "When will the Flotilla be ready?" He asked.

"Within the hour." A different Quarian spoke, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, "We have all the materials ready."

"Good," Rael said, "We should travel as early as possible."

The female Quarian agreed, "We have also sent out a message to all Quarians not currently within the flotilla to travel to Ima 8, where we will pick them up, they have a week. And with that, I now conclude this meeting over."

The holograms shut down as Rael let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Admiral Marcus Graves sat in his chair, surrounded by IMC officers making sure the ship and the fleet was operational. Spyglass stood by his side as they looked over a starmap showing recent insurgent activity. While the Militia was crushed into a thousand pieces it didn't mean the threat was over. The IMC couldn't afford to have another Frontier War. They had just won back the trust of the Frontier. Unfortunately, a thousand pieces still meant pieces. Small scale insurgents all over the Frontier, most just limited to one planet or a single system. But other groups that had risen out of the ashes of the Militia weren't. The black Skull was one, risen out of the former M-COR. They were dangerous and were operating out in the outlands. Of course, with there still being were insurgents in the frontier, this was more than a thousand times smaller than the Frontier War. Many of the Militia that had survived had devolved into Pirates and slavers.

Turning the starmap around he continued to assign ships from the 2nd and 3rd IMC Frontier Fleets to patrol areas where they had been seen. Something told him that the 1st IMC Frontier Fleet was going to be occupied for a while. Rapid footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sire! We are detecting activity from the alien structure just a couple ten thousand kilometers away"

"What?" Graves blurted up, bringing up a feed he commanded as infront of him. The overlay quickly lit up with life as the feed now showcased the gate lighting up and… ships jumped through, alien ships.

"Sire, what the hell is that?"

"Aliens," Graves said biting his lip, "Spyglass, get the fleet in formation, bull horn formation, inform the carriers to deploy as many Phantoms as possible, command them to scout out the alien ships." He turned to the young IMC officer, also eyeing the feed "Tell comms to hail them in."

"Roger that sire," The young officer said and quickly made his way to the comms part of the bridge. Graves turned his head to spyglass once more.

"Carriers are deploying Phantoms," Spyglass stated as Graves nodded and licked his dry lips, "Spyglass, get the Ghost Wings on duty, tell Phoenix Actual to open a direct video feed to me."

"Roger that Admiral." Spyglass said as Graves leaned back into the chair massaging the side of his head. An additional feed now sprung up showing multiple Phantom Elite's taking off from an IMC Supercarrier before jumping straight to the alien fleet now numbering near a thousand. The Phantom Elite's were quick and could rapid-jump. An act that meant rapidly jumping to avoid incoming fire. Such an engine was expensive and could only fit onto smaller aircraft. Watching the Phantom Elite's flying among the ships at a slow pace no more than 80km an hour as to not provoke hostility, and of course to gain any intel should things turn hostile. A total of around 200 phantoms had been sent in amongst the ship, one for every 50 alien ships or so. The number of alien ships was ever increasing until it stopped around the one thousand mark, probably because of the massive amounts of ships made it impossible for more ships to enter through the alien structure. A beep tore him away from the feed and turned to a different one. The IMC logo flickering as it faded into blackness which quickly changed to the view of multiple aliens. Graves let out an extremely quiet gasp as he looked at the aliens, one caught his attention the most. It had a decorated lime green suit and judging by the other aliens they had found at the small IMC outpost it was male. He quickly rose from the chair and looked into the camera that was hopefully showing him to the aliens. He sank some spit and looked at the aliens before opening his mouth to speak.

"Welcome to the frontier, I am Admiral Marcus Graves of the first, second and third IMC Frontier fleet."

* * *

The new system instantly came into Rael's view, the one with the alien signals. The Heavy Fleet was the first to go through incase any hostile entities had taken his daughter. Rael looked out in the distance at the planet which was covered in small grey spots… No, those weren't spots, they were objects in space.

"Sire, we are detecting radio signals emerging from the planet and the objects surrounding it. They don't match any Citadel frequency. They may be alien." Yelled out to Rael

"Are these ships?" A different Quarian asked checking the radar.

Soon enough a feed was brought up on Rael's visor. They were ships, and definitely not Citadel, they were alien. They were making first contact and with the Heavy Fleet nonetheless. This was a bad situation, the aliens might see the Heavy Fleet as a threat. Or they might not. Shaking the thoughts away he turned to a Quarian. "How many are there."

"Counting seven thousand ships big enough to be considered capital ships, and that number is rising," The Quarian answered, "Wait, no that can't be right."

"What is it?" Rael asked the panicking Quarian.

"Some of the ships are showing extreme sizes, a few are over… 8 kilometers long, a couple even counting 10 kilometers."

Rael nearly fainted, 10 kilometer long ships? Those were over three times bigger than the Destiny Ascension, the absolute biggest ship ever in Citadel history. Yet, these aliens have ships much longer than that. "Send a message to the Flotilla, 'Alien spaceships detected, thousands, multiple of enormous lengths, engaging first contact'."

The message was quickly sent and almost as if on queue, a Quarian raised his voice, "Sir, it appears that the aliens are attempting to hail us."

"Well, accept it!" Rael blurted out as he opened a feed for the first contact, "Prepare a standard Quarian first contact package."

Several minutes passed by as the feed loaded, he was quickly snapped from his thoughts when a small alien vessel slowly flew by the bridge followed by four others. Alien ships, no doubt fighters. "Sir, ships are reporting small vessels, probably fighters flying among us, they are alien. Should we intervene?"

"Ancestors no!" Rael yelled, "We should in no way open fire."

"Roger that," The Quarian said as the feed finally booted up, looking into the feed it took a second for his brain to realize it.

Rael was shocked, by the ancestors they looked like if someone had crossed an Asari with a Quarian, The alien looked elderly with dark brown skin and grey hair growing around his mouth and on top of his head. His eyes instantly told Rael many things, this alien was an experienced military officer of an extremely high rank. The alien also had wonder in his eyes and… worry. 'Understandable, we are aliens to them,' He thought to himself.

The alien stood up before moving it's hand up next to it's head. Some sort of salute no doubt, and said something in its language. Another alien moved up beside the dark brown one, this one featuring light pink skin and more orange hair. Several scars and the eyes that this alien had told Rael that he was some sort of elite soldier. The eyes were that of an apex predator, always wary and hungry for prey.

Rael thought over what the alien had done and did the same, adopting the same salute, the alien had obviously greeted him, "Greetings, I am Rael'Zorah nar Rayya, the admiral of the Heavy Quarian Fleet."

"Sir, we have just received what looks like a data package from the aliens, looks like it's a first contact package, should we respond with our own?"

"Of course, send our first contact package," Rael said, "Decrypt the package and try to get a translation up if possible."

"Yes sir" The Quarian answered.

* * *

Tali laid on the bed thinking, not about anything special. Her thoughts were kinda all over the place. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on the door of her cell and she was rose up from the bed. Four aliens wearing armor and a red metal faceplate stepped in, armed with weapons. One of them motioned for her to get up and she did just that and followed them through the ship. She was finally taken to what looked like an elevator and she stepped in. When she exited it took barely a second to recognize what type of room she was in. It was the bridge if the alien ship. The old alien with brown skin called "Marcus Graves" was seated in a chair looking at a feed brought up on a monitor just besides the "Kuben Blisk," alien. The aliens led her over to them, and motioned for her to sit down.

"Tali?" A voice emerged from the feed and she looked up… and saw her father.

"Hi dad," Tali answered, her stomach feeling as if someone had twisted it.

"Tali? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? How did you get cap-"

Tali cut her father off, "I'm alright, they aren't hostile, I think we've might trespassed on a military site. I've been treated well. Although I am a bit hungry."

"Did they starve you?"

"No, I think they just don't know what we eat, so they must have had avoided giving me any food to avoid potentially poisoning me."

"Alright, I'm just happy to know you're safe." Rael said and Tali smiled, "What are these aliens?"

"I don't know much," Tali said, "And what I know, I think it would be best if they themselves explained.

An hour or two must have passed with Tali talking to her father when one of the aliens approached and gave a small black device to Marcus and another one to Kuben.

"_Good job, I think it's time that we cut the feed, get the alien back to her cell_."

The aliens approached Tali again and motioned for her to follow, she looked at the feed once more, "Bye dad,"

"Bye my daughter…" Rael answered as she walked away.

* * *

Marcus Graves was a man of patience and precision, afterall, he hadn't spend 58 years in the IMC for nothing, but still. None of all the things he'd learned had mentally prepared him for this. First contact, potentially humanities biggest achievement, or maybe humanities greatest downfall. Luckily, it seemed to be the former so far. The alien fleet consisted of around a thousand battleships. Albeit what the fighters had reported was that the ships looked like junks.

Shaking his head he entered a dark room which lit up with blue light as Marcus sat down in one of the chairs centered around a round table made out of a black metal that would reflect all light and with a hologram projector under the glass put on top. The room darkened slightly as blue flicks started to appear on the other chairs. The first one formed to his two seats to his right, a woman with short hair and a uniform matching his own.

Amelia Larenson, Admiral of the first IMC Core Fleet, and second in command in the IMC. More flicks started to form as more IMC High Command Members' holograms started to appear. This continued until one seat was absent between him and Amelia. Finally flicks started to appear and this time a black hologram appeared in contrast to the other blue ones. Mr. Hammond, the chairman of the entire IMC. The head rotated and looked over the table and turned to Marcus.

"Marcus, is there a reason for a meeting on such a small notice?"

"Yes Mr. Hammond, I sent some ships out to respond to a beacon that had reactivated in and old IMC base, base Silver lion to be exact, the site of Operation Prisma."

"Yes, we all remember that operation," Amelia said.

"Turns out that the reason for the beacons reactivation was because of aliens, humanity has just established first contact." Several gasps were heard among the thirteen individuals in the room, "It has been peaceful so far, but we currently have around a thousand alien battleships in IMC space. We managed to open a feed and took one of the prisoners we captured from the base to the bridge, everything seemed peaceful and we sent the standard IMC first contact package."

Marcus breathed heavily. "As did they, alongside language, history etc, we cracked the language in a couple of hours and I've read some of their history. I'll fill you all in now.."

Thousands of light years away a Turian felt a strange feeling, almost as if a major power had entered the galactic scene, shrugging he shaked the feeling away.

* * *

Sorry** for the late chapter, been busy with school and E-sport, the boarding school is a blast and I actually finished this on a 12+ hour bus ride (FML) FYI not much action will come in the next chapters, now I'm going into politics etc. I don't have much to say tbh. So I'll get on with the major reviews.**

**Review: Coment9**

**Weeellll not ALL of the Militia is made up of bad people just a rag-tag group that all shared an interest in getting rid of the IMC, after Demeter they probably got a lot more organised and got rid of the slavers, pirates, terrorists and others.**

**And ME FTL isn't fixed in that they can only go to certain systems the PROBLEM is that ME FTL travels in real space and can only go to systems that wouldn't take years to cross, the Mass relays however are kinda fixed as their only able to send ships to their partner relay and not any other relay, so in system FTL isn't fixed galactic FTL is fixed.**

**Answer: This is an AU, the Militia lost the battle of Demeter in this story and as such the frontier war. And yes, the Militia are not all bad, just as the IMC aren't all bad. The frontier was is grey and grey, not white and black. And that is what I meant when I say fixed. ME FTL can only go to partner relays. Titanfall FTL is not as restricted.**

**This was kinda the only major review. So this will be the only one I'll respond to in chapter so that it aint 75% story and 25% A/N (looking at you wattpad) but as always, I LOVE reading your reviews, they cheer me up and I laugh at many. Thank you all, and this is Big Pizza signing out!**

**HAPPY HUNTING**


	5. An update

**Hello everyone, it's been some time hasn't it? I'm afraid what I bring isn't good news. Recently I have found myself without inspiration and motivation to write. Don't worry, the story isn't discontinued or dead. I have just lost motivation. I will continue writing at some point, when? I do not know. There are also some other factors in this decision. Mainly school and personal life which has found it to be harder and harder to write. I am incredibly sorry about this, but I can't continue right now. I will try to come back as fast as possible, but I can't and I won't make a promise as for when.**

**I'm also extremely happy about how many of you have been enjoying my stories, so thank all of you for that. I hope you all have an amazing day/night. Happy Hunting Pilots.**

**PS: Late Merry Christmas and Happy new year!**

**Double PS: If anyone has questions, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
